EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE GRELL
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Grell se lleva una gran sorpresa en su cumpleaños, en la fiesta que William le organiza.


_**COMO SIEMPRE, MIS ALEGATAS ANTES DE LA BUENA LECTURA, LO SIENTO JEJEJE, BUENO QUIERO ACLARAR ESTE CAPITULO ME LO REGALO andan1324, ELLA SIEMPRE TAN LINDA AYUDÁNDOME CON MIS BLOQUEOS DE ESCRITOR, CONFIÓ EN MI PARA QUE HICIERA UN BUEN TRABAJO CON LA HISTORIA, ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLOS.**_

_**SIGO EN BUSCA DE UN ESTILO PROPIO , EN MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR Y EN LAS HISTORIAS QUE REALIZO, CONTINUO CON MIS EXPERIMENTOS, HE RECIBIDO BUENAS CRITICAS LO CUAL ME DICE QUE VOY POR BUEN CAMINO, MIL GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS ADORABLES PERSONITAS BELLAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR, INCLUSO SOLO LEER, MÁS A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN O TIENE COMO FAVORITA ALGUNO DE MIS FICS, EN ESPECIAL PARA LOS QUE ME NOMBRAN HONORÍFICAMENTE EN SUS PROPIOS FANFICTIONS Y REVIEWS.**_

_**MIL DISCULPAS SI COMETO FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS, LAS ODIO DE VERDAD, LA CALIDAD ANTE TODO, PERO NUNCA FALTA EL ERROR DE DEDO O EL AUTO CORRECTOR NO DESEADO.**_

_**DESCONOZCO COMPLETAMENTE LA EDAD DE GRELL Y LA FECHA DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS JEJEJE PERO VAMOS, ESTO ES UN FANFICTION, SEAMOS CREATIVOS, TENGO EL BAGO RECUERDO DE QUE EN EL MUSICAL ALAN NOMBRA A GRELL SENPAI, CUANDO ERIC PELEA CON SEBASTIAN EN EL COMEDOR, ASÍ QUE USARE ESE HONORIFICO EN ESTA OCASIÓN, EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTA PENSAR QUE GRELL ES ARIES COMO YO JAJAJA POR SU CARÁCTER, SOMOS MUY PARECIDOS, ES POR ESO QUE LO AMO JAJA. RECUERDEN, MIS HISTORIAS AUNQUE NO ESTÁN RELACIONADAS Y SON INDEPENDIENTES DE MIS OTROS FICS, SI ME BASO EN EL DE HISTORIA DE SHINIGAMIS, ESA ES COMO MIS CÁNONES DE CABECERA PARA PODER GUIARME.**_

_**KUROSHITSUJI Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS PERTENECE A YANA TOBOSO.**_

_**GRACIAS Y FELIZ LECTURA.**_

* * *

William suspira y se aprieta el puente de la nariz, le da un ultimo vistazo a un ramo de flores que yacen bajo su escritorio, rosas, para ser más preciso, las más bellas que encontró, las flores acaban de abrir, están en su momento más hermoso, pero no son suficiente, nunca lo es, nada es suficiente tratándose de cierta persona, no es que "ella" fuese muy exigente, no claro que no, pero William era un hombre en exceso proteccionista, después de todo, años conociéndose a meritaban algo más de esfuerzo.

No, este detalle no significaba nada, un mero regalo como símbolo de su larga amistad, solo eso, no implicaba ningún otro sentimiento más que uno fraternalmente "incestuoso".

Una mujer, delgada y muy atractiva, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios entra a la oficina de William sin llamar, "hoy sera su día"el gerente odia eso, pero debe ser paciente para obtener lo que necesita sin perder mucho en la transacción.

* * *

Grell despierta temprano esta mañana, realmente odia madrugar, pero hoy es un día especial, desde hace unas décadas esta fecha ha tomado más importancia en su vida, tal vez era porque sus compañeros de trabajo tuvieron una vida humana en el pasado y conocían las costumbres humanas pero ya era costumbre festejar su cumpleaños en la oficina, Ronald y Eric lo llevaban a algún bar a festejar, Alan le daría un obsequio y Will... bueno Will no era muy afectuoso, pero seguro le daría un bono extra y un día libre después de su cumpleaños, si tenia suerte, irían a cenar juntos, nada romántico claro esta.

En la infancia de Grell nunca se celebraron ninguno de sus cumpleaños, tampoco era una fecha muy alegre, el día de su nacimiento su madre fue asesinada, así que su padre recordaba ese día con nostalgia, aunque no se arrepentía de tener a Grell en sus brazos como recuerdo de su mujer.

El pelirrojo hizo a un lado todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos y se alisto para ir a trabajar y ver que sorpresa le esperaba hoy.

Cuando Grell llego a la cede, todo estaba tranquilo, no hubo mucho alboroto ante su llegada, aunque si fue recibido por algunos novatos y estudiantes que lo admiraban, el era famoso por el caso de Jack el Destripador y por su increíble fuerza, se había ganado un lugar en los libros de estudios e historia shinigami.

**_-Señor Grell, muchas felicidades, si disculpa mi atrevimiento... pero... ¿cuantos años cumple?.-_ **se atrevió a preguntar un chico.

**_-Oh, eso es imposible de contestar, muchacho maleducado, a una dama nunca se le pregunta su edad.-_ **contesto Grell con una media sonrisa, aunque a Grell le gustaban los regalos, no le gustaba el echo de ser más "vieja" cada año, aunque para un shinigami la edad no era importante, su aspecto físico no cambiaba mucho con los años, tendrían que pasar eones para notar un envejecimiento en su piel y aspecto físico.

Grell siguió su camino rumbo a su oficina, en el camino se sintió algo solo, nadie más lo felicito ni lo miro, era como si fuera invisible, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse algo solo, pero cerca de llegar a su oficina, a unos pasos de la puerta, escucho murmullos dentro de la habitación, estuvo a punto de entrar cuando Eric Slingby salio desprevenidamente, como si la presencia del pelirrojo no fuese esperada, ocultaba algo, incluso no le permitió la entrada a la parca roja. Cerro la puerta rápido y tomo al pelirrojo por los hombros, Grell estaba sorprendido, Eric no solía ser muy afectuoso con el.

**_-¿Que demonios Eric, hazte a un lado.-_** reclamo Grell al rubio.

_**-Oh rojo, que gusto verte, ¿que se siente ser más viejo?, pronto estarás lleno de arrugas, tu piel se colgara y ya no podrás fingir ser mujer.-**_ Eric se burlo pero no se quito de la puerta.

_**-Idiota.-**_ Grell empujo a Eric a un lado e intento entrar a su oficina pero para su sorpresa Eric hizo lo impensable. El rubio abrazo a Grell, lo tomo apretadamente rodeándolo por la cintura con un brazo y lo beso profundamente, con su mano libre tomo al pelirrojo por el cuello para profundizar el beso e impedirle moverse con facilidad, Grell esta impactado, ¿porque en el mundo Eric hizo eso?.

Eric golpeo tres veces la puerta con su pie y arrincono en el muro a Grell. Aunque difícil de ver, el pelirrojo distinguió que Ronald salia de su oficina con algo envuelto en sus brazos. Eric rompió el beso y arrojo a Grell lejos haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio.

_**-Rayos Grell, sabes a ese demonio.-**_ el rubio dijo y se limpio la boca con la manga de su saco haciendo una mueca de asco a la ves. Eric se fue, dejando a Grell en shock.

Grell salio de su trance y olvido la idea de entrar a su oficina, prefirió ir a ver a su amado jefe, nuevamente, ya cerca de la puerta pudo escuchar voces dentro de la oficina de William, ademas de percibir el perfume de una mujer, ante esto Grell encolerizo, abrió la puerta y sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos una mujer se encontraba inclinada junto a William, le susurraba cosas al oído, William solo asentía con la cabeza, pronto el gerente alzo la mirada y noto la presencia de Grell, William se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba vera Grell tan repentinamente,

**_-Bien señor Spears, tenemos un trato.-_** dijo la mujer que lo acompañaba, tomo algo del escritorio y salio del lugar brindándole una sonrisa amistosa a Grell y se despidió de ambos hombres respetuosa mente.

Grell invoco su guadaña y corrió rumbo al escritorio de William partiendolo a la mitad, le dio una ultima mirada rencorosa a su jefe y salio del lugar.

William se ajusto sus gafas y apretó el puente de su nariz, un dolor de cabeza más amenazaba con venir.

_**-Esto se descontara de tu salario Sutcliff.-**_ susurro el gerente, más valía que el obsequio que adquirió con esa mujer valiera la pena.

El gerente salio de su oficina para apreciar los daños de sus subordinado, barios escritorios destruidos y papeles en el suelo, William no entendía porque Grell era tan impulsivo, solo alguien como el gerente era capaz de soportar y lidiar con el shinigami carmesí. El segador de cabellos obscuros llego a la oficina de Grell y entro, dentro se encontraban sus otros empleados perdiendo el tiempo como siempre. Eric y Ronald discutían ¿cuantas velas para cumpleaños debían colocar en el pastel?, todos sabían la fecha más no la edad del pelirrojo.

William bufo como signo de irritación al ver una cantidad excesiva de velitas, se acerco y quito unas cuantas, las contó y una vez que eran las correctas se sintió satisfecho. Todos se asombraron, ¿a caso William conocía la edad exacta de Grell?, el pelirrojo shinigami no se la revelaba a nadie, ¿como es que el moreno lo sabia?.

Una vez todo listo Alan salio en busca de su compañero, tardo un rato en regresar y una vez que estuvo de vuelta regreso solo.

**_-Grell senpai no esta.-_** dijo el castaño.

William se irrito aun más y salio de la oficina, ahora tendría que encontrar al idiota de Sutcliff, ya había perdido mucho tiempo organizando la tonta fiesta como para ahora tener que buscarlo también.

* * *

Grell estaba molesto, pero no quería mancharse de sangre aun.

**_-¿Como se atreve... ese idiota!..._**

**_-...Estúpido William, hacerme esto a mi que lo quiero tanto y en una fecha como esta.- _**Grell rumiaba su coraje mientras se dirigía con su amado demonio, William se molestaría mucho pero eso no le importaba en este momento, solo quería desquitarse.

El demonio mayordomo se encontraba tranquilamente en el jardín supervisando que el torpe jardinero Finnian no destruyera nada, pues lady Elizabeth, la prometida del joven conde Phantomhive estaba de visita en la finca, pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida, una presencia llamo su atención, el mayordomo lanzo sus cuchillos en dirección a un árbol, mismos cubiertos que rebotaron al impactarse con algo metálico.

_**-Grell san, salga de su escondite.-**_ dijo Sebastian.

_**-Que malo eres Sebas chan, yo solo quería jugar.-**_ la parca hizo un puchero mientras baja del árbol y caminaba rumbo al diablo.

_**-¿Sabes Sebas chan?, hoy es un día especial, es mi cumpleaños, vengo por mi regalo.**_-la muerte roja dijo coquetamente mientras rodeaba el cuello del mayordomo con sus brazos.

_**-Desconozco las costumbres humanas ante esos acontecimientos Grell san.-**_ el demonio alejo al shinigami y se dio la media vuelta.

**_-Oh, muchas felicidades.-_** Finnian felicito y abrazo al pelirrojo, los otros criados gritaron espantados, desconocían la naturaleza del shinigami, el cual no sufrió daños por la fuerza del abrazo mortal del jardinero.

**_-Sebastian san, en un cumpleaños hay pastel y regalos.-_** dijo el inocente rubio.

-¿Un cumpleaños?.- grito la pequeña rubia emocionada.

**_-Sebastian, tenemos que preparar una fiesta.-_** sugirió Elizabeth.

_**-No hace falta Lady Elizabeth, el señor Grell ya se iba.-**_ contesto el mayordomo.

**_-Oh ya veo, que mal.-_** la niña se entristeció pero corrió de regreso donde su novio el conde para seguir platicando de cosas banales.

**_-Sebas chan, dame mi beso de lengua y me iré._**-ofreció la parca.

**_-Como buen mayordomo debes darle un buen trato a los invitados y más si es su cumpleaños.-_** exigió la muerte roja.

_**-¿Que clase de mayordomo seria yo si no pudiera cumplir un simple regalo.-** _dijo el mayordomo demonio con una sonrisa amable y retorcida a la vez.

Sebastian tomo del brazo a Grell y se lo llevo lejos de la vista de todos. Mientras los criados chismoseaban acerca del peculiar pelirrojo, les parecía familiar pero no recordaban de donde, lo único que sabían es que no les daba buena espina seguro causaría problemas.

Mientras los sirvientes indagaban el origen del pelirrojo.

La parca se encontraba frente a Sebastian, no se iría sin conseguir beso, el diablo lo tomo entre sus brazos, pero antes de poder besarlo un polo de poda le golpeo la cabeza a Grell sin previo aviso.

**_-William!.-_**grito sorprendido Grell al notar que era su jefe quien se hacia presente en la finca Phantomhive.

**_-Honestamente Sutcliff.-_** suspiro William que por fin había encontrado a su empleado, tomándolo del cabello para llevarlo de regreso a su reino.

El camino a la cede fue silencioso, ninguno hablo, pero era obvio que William estaba molesto, una vez en el edificio William llevo a Grell a su oficina, cuando entraron, al cuarto rojo, Grell vio que en su escritorio había un gran pastel.

**_¿Que es esto?.-_** pregunto sorprendido.

**_-Honestamente Sutcliff, hacernos prepararle un fiesta para que salga huyendo de inmediato en busca de esa alimaña es muy poco educado de su parte.-_** reprendió William mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos.

**_-Oh Will, muchas gracias.-_**, Grell se abalanzo sobre su jefe y amigo para agradecerle, estaba muy feliz.

Después de un rato, comieron pastel y felicitaron al pelirrojo, pronto vinieron los obsequios, Ronald fue el primero, Grell menosprecio el detalle pues parecía ser muy pequeño, pero al abrir el regalo vio que eran unos guantes de cuero negros, sin las puntas de los dedos, por las normas del código de vestimenta era obligatorio usar guantes durante las cosechas, pero Ronald sabía que su senpai favorito amaba presumir sus perfectas uñas rojas.

El siguiente regalo era por parte de Alan y Eric, un par de botines nuevos, de un rojo sangre intenso, al principio los hombres no sabían que darle, pero William les sugirió zapatos o ropa, incluso les dio la talla del pelirrojo, en calzado y prendas de vestir, nuevamente, ¿como conocía estos datos William? era información muy personal.

Grell miro a William esperando su obsequio pero el gerente no se movió ni dio señas de tener algún presente, hubo un silencio incomodo en la oficina, pronto los otros empleados salieron de la habitación y dejaron solos a sus compañeros.

**_-Bueno Will, creo por lo menos me debes un beso¿no lo crees?.-_** dijo Grell con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo estaba triste por no recibir nada de su jefe.

**-Sabes bien Sutcliff, que no estoy a favor de las muestras de afecto en publico.-**William suspiro y saco una caja de su bolsillo, se acerco al pelirrojo.

**_-Esto, no es ninguna propuesta o compromiso, es solo una muestra de mi amistad, solo eso, no quiero que tu cabeza maquine ideas irracionales.- _**advirtió el segador obscuro.

_**-Oh vamos Will, no tienes que ocultar que me amas.-**_ dijo entre risas pequeñas el pelirrojo. William solo suspiro avergonzado y coloco el hermoso brazalete que había comprado con una de las secretarias, esperaba que valiera la pena, pero para su sorpresa el pelirrojo comenzó a llorar.

**_-¿Grell?, ... ¿esta todo bien?...-_ **William se sintió ansioso, _"¿a caso el brazalete no era suficiente, no era lo que el pelirrojo esperaba?_", cosecharía el alma de esa mujer si esta lo había estafado.

**_-Oh Will, es hermoso.-_** exclamo el pelirrojo y se abalanzo sobre su jefe, cayendo ambos al suelo, las lagrimas de Grell eran lagrimas de felicidad, jamas se hubiera imaginado un presente así por parte de su jefe amado.

_**-Bien, Sutcliff... creo que debemos volver a nuestro trabajo, aun tienes trabajo pendiente no por ser tu cumpleaños te dejare escapar de tus obligaciones.-**_ dijo William mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su pelirrojo a ponerse de pie también.

_**-Will, por favor, no seas tan duro conmigo... aunque... no puedo negar que me gustaría que "te pusieras duro" para mi.-** _dijo Grell lascivamente relamiéndose los labios, el segador de cabello obscuro se paralizo ante este comentario y un rubor ataco sus pálidas mejillas.

_**-Sutcliff.-**_ William reprendió tratando de calmar su vergüenza.

William se ajusto las gafas y sacudió su traje, se dio media vuelta y avanzo hacia la puerta para retirarse, entonces Grell volvió a hablar.

_**-Will, aun me debes mi beso, no creas que te libraras de mi tan fácil.-**_ dijo Grell mientras William siguió avanzando, antes de salir por fin Grell logro llamar su atención.

**_-¿Sabes Will?, Eric me beso en la mañana, fue un beso de lengua.-_ **dijo el pelirrojo, sabia, que con eso lograría su objetivo.

William soltó el picaporte de la puerta, se quedo quieto y respiro profundamente y apretó los puños, el siempre fue muy posesivo de sus pertenencias, bueno, no era como si Grell fuese de su propiedad, pero era "su" amigo y "su" empleado, ademas de que por antigüedad, el tenia más derecho sobre el pelirrojo.

_**-¿Will?.-** _Grell se impaciento al ver que su patrón no hacia nada, de pronto William se dio la vuelta y camino rápido hacia el afeminado hombre, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo beso con furia y pasión, lo tomo de la nuca para profundizar el beso y lamió el labio inferior de Grell para pedir la entrada a su pecaminosa boca.

Oh como amaba Grell los besos celosos de William, no era como que se besaran muy seguido, pero cuando pasaba era fantástico, el beso se volvió cada vez más intenso, una lucha por el dominio comenzó, después de un largo rato William rompió el beso y hablo.

**_-Bien Sutcliff, espero que estés satisfecho, ahora vuelve a tus obligaciones.-_** William se aparto del pelirrojo y camino de nuevo a la puerta.

_**-Un ramo de rosas te espera en mi oficinas Sutcliff y si terminas rápido, iremos a cenar.-** _fue lo ultimo que dijo William y se retiro. Grell de inmediato comenzó su trabajo, hoy conseguiría más de su amado jefe.


End file.
